Cute Fluff
by Jay-The-Gay-Transboy
Summary: Three-Shot - Chiibe and Ezra are left on the Ghost after a prank gone wrong, What will happen with these two mischievous misfits running rampant? EzraxOC { I know there are a lot but I worked hard on this }
1. Cute Fluff

***Breathes Deeply and swallows her fear down* I had this idea and Im so terribly afraid I'm going to interpret it wrong. Okay.. Yes this is an OCxEzra fic. I really wanted to write this hahaha I know there are so much but i just wanted to add some more fluff. One-Shot.**

Everyone was out, doing a small mission that involved a runaway Imperial with useful information. How they managed to all fit in the _Phantom_ , The two youths left behind will never know.

Ezra and Chiibe had to stay in the _Ghost_ \- as they had been involved in the prank that nearly killed Kanan and Sabine. They were currently in the Supply Closet

So... They were getting some ' _Thinking-About-Your-Actions'_ time, as Kanan called it. Ezra had scoffed at that, muttering something about it basically being Time Out for the entire mission. Kanan's reaction to that was amusing, he just smiled cheekily and asked if he rather had a Time Out. Ezra seriously did a Double-Take at that.

Chiibe had protested as her _little_ brother, Shadow was going. Hera had snarkily replied that Shadow wasn't involved in the prank. Chiibe had to keep down a laugh at that, as Shadow had been indeed involved but he was not found out and they very well couldn't tell on him now. They'd think she was lying to get some leverage and some more of the blame taken off her.

So after fifteen minutes they were laughing together as they recalled the events that happened after the rest of the Crew left. They had started in the Common Room and ended up in a Supply Closet.

 _ **:~-Flashback-~:**_

 _" So, Whatcha wanna do? " Ezra asked, parting his lips and swiping his tongue over his teeth._

 _" I dont kno- Stop doing that! " She had replied, as he kept repeatedly swiping his tongue over his teeth._

 _" Doing what? " He had replied cheekily, pointedly doing it again._

 _" Swiping your tongue over your teeth! " She had answered, annoyed._

 _" What, doing this? " He laughed and did it AGAIN._

 _" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EZRA! " She shouted, drawing herself from her chair and running towards him with a determined grin on her face._

 _" I DON'T DOUBT THAT YOU WILL! " He had shouted back, running away from her, ducking into corridors and turning when he could. Since the Ghost wasn't such a large ship there was a limited amount of opportunities to do that. He had ran into the empty Supply Closet Zeb had thrown Ezra in when he had first arrived aboard the ship. He was about to check for the vent when the door 'swooshed' open and there stood Chiibe, one hand on her hips other still pressed on the door panel. She stepped inside with a playfully malicious grin on her face._

 _" So, ready to die? " She asked, swiping her tongue over her teeth._

 _" Hey! You just did it! We're even now! " Ezra protested, shrinking into the corner._

 _" How about we're 'eternally even' " Chiibe mocked, laughing._

 _" Did you guys have to prank me by nearly killing me? " Ezra asked, then facepalmed._

 _" Hypocrite! You did it to Kanan and Sabine too! " Chiibe laughed, smacking Ezra on the back of the head._

 _" Hey, You did it twi- " Ezra was cut off as the door shut. " No-No-Nonono! " He chanted, slapping the door and kept muttering 'No' under his breath._

 _" What about the vent? I mean, we can't be stuck in here! You're almost as stinky as Zeb! " Chiibe laughed at her joke, looking for the vent._

 _" Hey-! "_

 _" Hey Ezra, when has the vent been bolted shut? " Chiibe asked casually, pointing a finger at the vent._

 _The colour drained from Ezra's face._

 _" I'm going to kill Zeb. He bolted it after I continually used that way to prank him. " Ezra facepalmed._

 _" Well now we're stuck in here, happy? " Chiibe sarcastically snarked._

 _" Maybe. Bonding Time! " Ezra had proclaimed cheekily, laughing._

 _Mere seconds after, Ezra was sporting a red and sore cheek._

 _ **:~-End Of Flashback-~:**_

" So what do you want to do... now? " Ezra said, pointedly swiping his tongue over his teeth _again_.

" Oh yeah, I just remembered. I never got around to _killing you_. " Chiibe growled.

" You slapped me, Isn''t that enough? " Ezra asked, sticking out a foot awkwardly.

Chiibe stood up, tripped over his foot and landed on him.

" Oofff! Get off me you big Fyrnock! " Ezra gasped, trying to shove her off.

" Nahhh, you're comfier then the floor. " Chiibe giggled, shifting slightly.

" Arghh! Fine, atleast go next to me. " Ezra grumbled, trying to regain his breath.

" Fine. " Chiibe shuffled over to next to him but rested her head on his shoulder.

" I said get off! " Ezra protested, shuffling slightly.

" Nu-uh, I got off mostly and this is comfy! " Chiibe murmured softly, sounding half-asleep.

" Chiibe? " Ezra asked, glancing down.

" Sleepy. Insomnia. Let me.. Sleep. " She murmured again, and faded into the soft, dark abyss of sleep.

Ezra sighed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, settling down and falling asleep too.

 **What do you guys think? Make this a Two-Shot and have the crew see them? Hehehehehe**

 **Cause I'm evil to my characters.**

 **Bye! See ya! Read and Review! ( Reviews make the world go round and me decide if this should be a Two-Shot or not )**

 **~ May The Force Be With You**


	2. Misunderstandings

**All of you that reviewed asked for a Two-shot.. So here is Part Two! I hope you like it x3 Writer's block has me in its hold and I'm just writing down what ever appears in my head [ How do you guys think this stuff is good? Hahah ] I'm seriously confused. Just Poof. Here you go! ( I just realised I didnt do a Disclaimer last chapter *Facepalm* )**

 **Chiibe: 12**

 **Ezra: 15 ( like always )**

 **Shadow: 10**

 **( Rest of the crew, doesnt really matter but their normal ages. )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels ( Sigh), I only own my OC, Chiibe (and Shadow ). ( GO CHIIBE! And Shadow x3 )**

 **NO POV - Following Ezra.**

Ezra grumbled, shifting as he heard footsteps. He grumbled, pressing into the warmth next to him and felt it move. Shaking his head, he slowly became more alert and quickly sat up as memories rushed back at him.

Crew left... He annoyed Chiibe.. Chiibe chased after him.. He went into the closet... Chiibe followed.. Door shut... vent bolted.. They fell asleep... and now... The crew must be back!

He tried to wake up Chiibe, wondering how they were going to explain it to the crew. Zeb with his dirty mind was surely going to raise an eyebrow and tease him about it.

Chiibe moaned and shifted to a new position, wriggling to get comfortable.

" I didn't want to have to do this. " Ezra muttered, before placing his hands on her ribs and tickling. Chiibe woke up and before she could do anything Ezra placed his hands over her mouth and explained the situation to her.

" What! Kriff! " She whispered back, looking for a way to get out- as if one magically appeared.

" Well, They've got to find us so maybe if we weren't tangled up in each other, we can spare the worst of the teasing. " Ezra whispered back, harshly. Chiibe blushed, and shoved him away from her, untangling them and allowing them to stand up, although Ezra was slightly hunched as the closet was pretty small.

" How do you stand up straight?! " Ezra grumbled to Chiibe, cracking his fingers.

" I'm short. " Was the reply from Chiibe, smirking at him. " Plus I'm three years younger than you. "

" Still not fair. " Ezra muttered.

" Where are those kids?! " Came a voice from outside the closet. Ezra's eyes widened, identifying it as Kanan's.

" Ow.. My back. " Ezra groaned, leaning against the wall slightly, his legs sliding across the polished floor.

" Kriff! " He yelled, as he slipped completely and Chiibe was left laughing at him until he foot tripped her and she landed on him, stomach first. She placed her arms either side of him and began to push her self up when the door opened.

" Well what do we have here? "

 **Okay x3**

 **I know I said Two-Shot but I could not resist dragging this out for another chapter! Hope you like it! :D**

 **Christmas Eve for me! SO EXCITED! :D**

 **You got your present from me x3 Maybe I'll just let a few more fanfics loose here and there, since I'm so** _ **nice.**_

 **Chiibe: No! You're not!**

 **Me: Welll..**

 **Ezra: You know you're not!**

 **Me: I'm allowed to be mean to you, cause I love you guys.**

 **Chiibe: What?**

 **Ezra: I dont get it..**

 **Me: I'm only mean to people I like a lot!**

 **Chiibe: I feel sorry for your friends..**

 **Me: I'm sure they feel sorry for themselves to.**

 **Seeya!**

 **~ May The Force Be With You, Always.**


End file.
